Nee-san, I need you
by Mrthunderkid
Summary: What if Jaden changed his attitude due to the loss of his parents. Yubel must now travel back in time in her human form to help Jaden become a better duellist and control his powers. Now Jaden and Yubel must go through the years of GX together as a family or more. Pairings...up to you. Just tell me. Chapter 3 - She's strong too
1. I will protect you

**Nee-san, I need you**

 **I am by your side**

It was back in the past where Yubel and Jaden were still children. Jaden was about to be crowned the Supreme King of the Dark world and by his side would be his protector, Yubel. Jaden's father did not wish for Jaden to become the supreme king at a such a young age since he didn't know that he was merely a vessel for the power of darkness. Jaden had a great destiny ahead of him, he would use the power of darkness to restore balance and defeat the dark light but he was only a child and didn't know how to tap into his powers yet. But he needed to learn the power of responsibility and to rule, so Jaden required a guardian to protect him and his powers for generations and that was why Yubel decided to receive the dragon heart and transform herself into a duel spirit, to protect the boy that would someday bring balance to the universe. Many of the people however disagreed that a child should have been the one to take over the throne at an early age, they believed that he would let his country down. They didn't know that Jaden had a great destiny ahead of him but wanted to do whatever they could to stop him.

It was chaos at the castle of dark world, Jaden and his family was being under attack by the shadow army. They wanted to kill all of Jaden's family line so that they could take the riches and the throne for themselves, Jaden was meant to be the next heir to the throne and the kingdom. But the shadow army couldn't stand on having a child as their ruler so they tried to replace him by force. The guards were doing their best to defend the castle but they were defeated since they were taken by surprise attack.

Yubel was with Jaden at all times, she kept on using her shadow magic to defeat all the soldiers which came after them. Yubel quickly flew into the sky and sent out two waves of dark energy to take out 4 shadow warrior at once but as soon as she stopped, her wing got hit by a random arrow.

"AAH!" cried Yubel in pain. She collapsed on the ground since her wing was bleeding.

"YUBEL!" said Jaden as he ran over to see his fallen friend. He then helped Yubel get up and took her to some cover. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jaden...but now it's become too dangerous. We need to get you out of here Jaden." said Yubel as she ripped out the arrow from her wings. She quickly clenched his fist to try and hold the pain.

"What?! Yubel, what are you talking about? I'm not leaving, I have to stay here and protect my people, I have protect you!" said Jaden as he ripped his cape to cover Yubel's wound.

"Jaden, you are the supreme king. I cannot have you risk your life here." said Yubel.

"But Yubel, you're my friend. I can't leave you, I can't!" said Jaden.

"I know Jaden. You're my friend as well but before your friend, I am your protector. I will do anything to make sure that you will be okay and right now, I must get you out of here." said Yubel.

"Yubel, I can't. I won't leave you behind, I promised you that I would stay by you, that I will never leave you!" said Jaden as he hugged his friend with tears. Yubel started shedding tears as well as she knew that it was time for goodbyes but it had to be done since his life was in danger.

"Jaden, forgive me but I'm afraid I will have to break that promise. But here, take this." said Yubel as she took off one of her rings and passed it to Jaden.

"This ring? Isn't this your..." said Jaden who was still shedding tears.

"Yes Jaden, this used to belong my mother but now I'm entrusting it to you. I want you to keep it safe for me and I promise, one day I will meet you again for it." said Yubel.

"But Yubel..." said Jaden.

"Please Jaden, right now I need you to be brave and promise me that you can do this." said Yubel.

Jaden then wiped his tears and gave her a strong face. "Ok Yubel, promise me we will meet again." said Jaden as he took out his pinky.

"Of course Jaden, I promise that we will meet again. I pinky promise." said Yubel as she took out her pinky finger and both of them promised each other. Yubel then quickly used her powers to make Jaden asleep. Yubel then quickly ran through the battlefield but she kept on getting hit by more arrow but she did her best to cover Jaden so he wouldn't get hurt.

But she was at the last of her strength, she noticed how there was a horse carriage which was carrying hay at the back. She quickly hid him in the hay and made the horse start running. She didn't know where the horses would go or what state Jaden would be in but it was definitely better then letting Jaden die in the castle.

"Go Jaden...I promise you, we will meet again...but right now, I have to finish this." said Yubel as she gathered the last of her strength to head back into the battlefield. She could see the shadow warriors killing all the castle guards and knew this was a lost cause, so she quickly started concentrating all the dark energy she had left and unleashed a giant power wave. The power started spreading and swallowed up everyone who was close to her but she was unleashing all the power she had left so the power kept on spreading until it destroyed the castle and everyone around it. The blast was finally finished and Yubel finally collapsed, there was a giant crater which originally had the castle. She had burns and wounds all over her body and with no energy left, she just started losing conscious.

"(It's done. Jaden you must live on, you are the supreme king. The fate of all living beings which live under the light of the sun and moon, you must protect. Farewell...Jaden) thought Yubel as she finally died.

Yubel was floating on the clouds, she had finally moved on from the living with her final sacrifice. She didn't know where she was or what would happen after she lost her life. All she knew was that she didn't care, there was nothing left for her. "(Where am I? Is this where all spirits go?)" thought Yubel as she carried on floating around.

"I see you have arrived." said ?

"What? Whose voice was that?" said Yubel but she couldn't open her eyes just yet. Her body was still motionless.

"Forgive me, allow me to help you." said ?. Just then Yubel was able to feel herself floating and her body started healing. She was finally able to regain her strength and she finally opened her eyes but as she opened her eyes, she saw the unbelievable. She realised that wasn't floating, she was actually being picked up but...by a giant hand. The hand actually belonged to "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty".

"Who...who are you?" said Yubel.

"I am the Creator God of Light, Horakhty. I am one of the 7 gods who keeps the balance in our universe. However, I am also the one who judge's the soul of those who pass in the human world. And though your appearance may look deceiving, I can tell that you have a good heart." said Horakhty. Yubel tried to take in what she had just witnessed. She was standing on the pawn of the light god.

"So what happens to me now?" said Yubel.

"Well, I will now commence judgement on your soul and if it is pure, then you shall be sent to the stars. A place where all spirits go to rest and enjoy their after life peacefully. However if your sins out weigh your kindness, then I'm afraid you shall be sent to the shadow realm." said Horakhty.

Horakty then raised her right hand and placed her index finger on Yubel's head. It was then Horakhty was able to see her entire life in a flash and sense all the pain and sacrifice's she had to make to protect Jaden. Horakhty then moved her finger and gave Yube a sad face. Yubel just stared at the light god who wasn't able to say anything to Yubel, she was shocked that someone was so brave and selfless.

"Forgive me Yubel, I had no idea that you had to experience such pain in your life time. You truly are the kindest of spirits, un-selfish, benevolent, and caring. Especially for the Supreme king Jaden." said Horakhty. As soon as Yubel heard that name, she started shedding tears as she had to say goodbye to one of her most dear friends.

"No more Yubel, you have gone through enough pain. More than anyone could in an eternity, your soul is pure enough to move on to the stars. You can finally be at peace." said Horakhty as she used her right hand to form a door light. "If you go through this, you can finally be at rest. No more pain, just go through and the pain will finally end.".

Yubel was staring at the door and started to move towards but just as she got in front of golden door, she stopped. "I can't do it." said Yubel in a sad tone. Horakhty was shocked to hear what Yubel just said. She had the opportunity to have eternal peace but she denied it.

"But why? You can finally be at peace, why not go?" said Horakhty

"It's because...I'm concerned for Jaden. He's still out there and I don't know how he is. I swore I would protect him but...now I can't protect him." said Yubel as she started crying. Horakhty was feeling bad for Yubel who was still concerned for Jaden even after her death.

"Forgive me Yubel but there is nothing that can be done, you have already moved on from the living. After all, forgive me to say this. However Jaden will not be able to survive." said Horakhty.

"What?! What do you mean?" said Yubel.

"You see, Jaden will soon discover his powers however people will abandon him because he will be recognized as the King who failed his country. The people will abandon Jaden and with no one left in the world...he will take his own life." said Horakhty.

"What?! Then please I must take care of Jaden, he still hasn't developed his powers. His only family was the king and he died in battle. Right now there is no one that can help Jaden him." said Yubel as she wiped her tears. Horahkty was thinking of any alternatives that she could've used to help Yubel and something finally came to mind.

"Perhaps there is something I can do for you." said Horakhty

"Please anything! Anything to be by his side once again. I need to protect him." said Yubel.

"You see, I cannot change the fate of Jaden's future of this universe. He is fated to die here." said Horakhty causing Yubel to cover her mouth in horror.

"Then what can I do?! Jaden is still young! He needs me!" said Yubel.

"Soon enough Jaden will lose his life but in another dimension, his soul will reincarnate. Along with his soul, he will retain his dark powers and memories. But as you can guess, he will not remember any of them. I can give you the chance to be sent to that universe and take care of him there." said Horakhty.

"Really?! Then please do so, I will do anything to be by his side." said Yubel.

"Very well but there are a few conditions." said Horakhty.

"What is it?" said Yubel.

"As soon as Jaden becomes a strong duellist and regains his memory as the king. I'm afraid you will have to leave his side and return to the stars. Also, you will be sent to that dimension in your human form but do not worry, you will still retain your powers." said Horakhty. Yubel was thinking of the choice she had to make but there was nothing that would stop her.

"Very well! I accept the condition!" said Yubel.

"Good but before you go, I want you to take this." said Horakhty as she created a light which brought a deck to her hand. "I want you to have this."

"What is it?" said Yubel.

"This is a deck which uses fusion to it's fullest potential. I believe only you can tame it's power." said Horakhty as she gave Yubel the deck.

"These are the..." said Yubel.

"That is correct, it is the deck that the Jaden once used but in his dimension, he will be given a more suitable deck. I think it is only suitable you get this deck." said Horakhty.

"Thank you Goddess of light. You have my gratitude." said Yubel.

"Very well, I believe it is time you begin your journey. I will send you to the alternative universe. Good luck and be careful" said Horakhty. She then started gathering her powers around Yubel transforming her back into her human form. Her skin became brown and her eyes were crystal blue, her white and purple hair changed back into purple. She was then sent through a worm hole which sent her spiralling down.

Yubel was only able to close her eyes as she didn't know where she was going. All she could do was hope for the best and try to hold on for Jaden. She could finally feel herself land on solid ground and she noticed how it was raining but due to the long trip to another dimension, she had no strength to move. All she could do was look up to see that she was on some road but she then saw a light that was headed towards her. She couldn't move or do anything, so she just collapsed. The light then stopped right before it hit Yubel.

It was actually a car light which stopped and two people came out of the car. A man and a woman, the man was wearing a suit like outfit and the woman was wearing a red dress. Both of them then immediately saw the girl who was collapsed in front of their car.

"Oh no! Did we hit her?" said the woman.

"No, I swear we didn't. But look at her, she has injuries all over her body. Also why is she wearing such an outfit?" said the man as he went closer to Yubel.

"Don't you think we should help her?" said the woman.

"You're right but I doubt the hospital would be open at a time like this so we may as well take her home for now." said the man.

The man then picked up the girl and covered her with his coat and placed her in the back of his car. Both the woman and man got into the car and then started driving back home. They carried on driving for half an hour until they finally got home and took Yubel into their house. The woman then changed Yubel into some new clothes and let her rest on their bed. The woman carried on placing wet towel on her head from time to time to help her cool down. Turns out she had a fever.

"What do you think we should do now?" said the man.

"I think it's best that we wait until she wakes up. Until then we can go sleep in the living room." said the man as he took some futons to their living room. They then fell asleep and decided to wait until Yubel woke up.

 **The Next Day**

Yubel then finally woke up and saw that she was in a completely different surrounding. All she could remember was that she was on some road and that a light was about to hit her but then she collapsed. She then got out of the bed and realised that she was wearing a pink sweater with black shorts. She was trying to look around but she found a picture of a couple. She then went down stairs to look around for anyone that she could speak to but then she could instead smell a nice smell from the kitchen. She tried to follow the smell and then she a man with a white shirt and black trousers, sitting at the coffee table reading the newspaper. There was also a woman who was currently making breakfast, she was making omelette for everyone. She was wearing a pink shirt with a blue apron and yellow skirt.

"I see you finally woke up." said the man as he placed his newspaper on the table.

"Come and join us, I made breakfast for everyone." said the woman as she got two plates of omelette and bacon and placed it on the table. Yubel then cautiously went over to the table and sat down but she wasn't sure if she could eat their food. The man was about to star eating but then he noticed Yubel didn't touch her food.

"What's wrong? Do you not like egg and bacon?" asked the man.

"I'm sorry, would like waffles instead? I can them if you like." said the woman. Yubel was still shy to speak but then she finally opened her mouth.

"Um...why are you doing this?" said Yubel causing the two others to feel confused. "I mean, you found me and took care of me but I'm just a stranger. Why go so far for someone like me?". The man and woman just looked at each other and smiled.

"That's because when we saw you, you were injured badly. Even though we don't know you, we still knew we had to help you. I know it may seem careless but we had a feeling that you were a good person. And that was why we helped you." said the woman.

"Don't be worried about us, we're just an ordinary family. Of course, I forgot to mention. My name is Akanishi Yuki and this is my wife, Yurei Yuki. So what's your name?" said Akanishi.

"Oh uh...my name is Yubel. And I thank you very much for helping me." said Yubel as she bowed her head to them. Yurei then placed her hand on Yubel's shoulder and smiled at her.

"There's no need to be so formal. We're just glad you're okay. So go ahead and eat." said Yurei. Yubel then lifted her head and smiled at them. All of them then started eating their breakfast and started talking to each other.

"So Yubel, where are you from? When we found you, you were wearing an odd outfit." said Akanishi. But then Yubel stopped eating and just froze as she remembered he horror of her home and the castle being burnt down.

"I'm sorry but...I don't have a home." said Yubel.

"Oh...then what about family? Where are your parents or guardians?" said Yurei.

"They're all dead. I was raised at a church." said Yubel.

"Oh...I'm so sorry Yubel. I had no idea." said Yurei.

"It's okay, I've already accepted their death and moved on. I know that I shouldn't dwell on the past and should focus on the present. Care about those that are important to me now." said Yubel.

"Well do you have a place to go?" said Akanishi.

"Not really, to be honest I came here recently." said Yubel.

"By yourself?" asked Akanishi. He couldn't believe a tiny girl would come all the way to Domino City all by herself.

"Yes." answered Yubel.

"But why?" asked Yurei.

"I came here to find something. Something important but I don't know where I am or where to start." said Yubel.

"Yubel, I understand that you're looking for something (Even thought I have no idea what it is) but you shouldn't be doing it alone. Yesterday you were so hurt that you were in the middle of the road. Had we not found you, you would've been dead." said Akanishi.

"I know it may have been risky but I had to do whatever I could." said Yubel.

"Yubel, I want you to know that you don't have to do it alone. We will be glad to help you find what you're looking for." said Yurei as she placed her hand on Yubel's.

"That's right, we may not know a lot about you but we know that we ca trust you." said Akanishi.

"Thank you. Not just for taking care of me but for trusting me." said Yubel.

"Well, go ahead and finish eating. After that we will go and do some shopping." said Yurei.

"Shopping?" said Yubel.

"Well of course, you said you didn't have a place to stay. So I thought you should stay with us and of course, you need some clothes." said Yurei as she took the dishes from the table and went to the sink and started washing up.

"Are you sure?" said Yubel.

"Of Course, we can't just leave you out there. You're more than glad to stay with us." said Akanishi as he went to the sink to help Yurei with the dishes. Yubel was so shocked to see the kindness in their hearts, to take care of complete stranger and to give her a place to stay. Yubel then quickly finished her breakfast and took a bath.

"(I cannot believe my fortune here. To meet such kind people and to be taken care of by them but I mustn't forget my original intention.)" thought Yubel as she finished her bath and got dressed. Yurei was wearing a white shirt and red jeans with high heels. Yubel was given a purple dress. Yurei then unlocked her car and was about to get in.

"Akanishi, don't forget to take care of him okay." said Yurei as she was about to start her car.

"Of course dear, make sure to get something nice for Yubel. Oh also do get some Diapers, I think we're low." said Akanishi.

"Sure dear." said Yurei as she started driving away. Yubel was then confused as to what she was speaking about.

"What did you need diapers for?" said Yubel.

"Of course, I forgot to tell you about our son. Surprisingly he wasn't crying last night. I'll give you a proper introduction when we get home. Until then we have a lot of shopping to do." said Yurei as she drove to the mall to get clothes for Yubel. As they were walking around with shopping bags, a few kids noticed Yubel. The boys and girls had blushes on their faces after seeing Yubels face and crystal blue eyes. Yurei was getting a lot of attention from the other kids. After they bought the clothes, they went to the store to buy two packs of diapers and went home.

"Akanishi we're home..." said Yurei but she then noticed Akanishi rush down and gave her the shush face.

"Be a bit quite, he's fallen asleep." said Akanishi.

"Of course, Yubel still hasn't seen him yet. Why don't we go see him while he's still asleep." said Yurei as she left the shopping bags in the living room. Yubel and Yurei then went to the room next to the main bedroom. Yubel then looked around the room to see the toys and pictures.

"Yubel. There he is." whispered Yurei. Yubel then went to the cage in the middle of the room. She then saw a baby resting peacefully.

"That's him Yubel. Our pride and joy, his name is Jaden." said Yurei which caused Yubel to be shocked. Her destiny to protect Jaden and he was still in his early years.

"(No, I shouldn't be making any assumptions. Just because he has the name doesn't mean it's him. But how can I know?) thought Yubel but then she noticed something shiny on table. Yubel then walked over to the shiny object to see that it was her ring. Yurei then noticed how Yubel was attracted to the shiny ring.

"I see you like it, don't you?" said Yurei.

"How did you get this?" said Yubel.

"Well actually, this was given to us by my grand mother. She said that this once belonged to a king and that it was treasure that he would never let go of. When Jaden saw the ring, he wouldn't let go it at all. My grand mother then decided to let Jaden keep it and even now, he just won't let go of that ring. Well except for when he's asleep." said Yurei.

"(This is my ring. The one I gave to Jaden before I sent him away. There's no doubt about it, I recognize my mothers ring. And this clearly means...that this really is Jaden.)" thought Yubel as she returned the ring to Yurei and went over to Jaden. Yubel then placed her hand on Jaden's cheek and smiled at him.

"(It really is you, Jaden. To think that I would be able to see you like this but I promise now, I will be here for you.)" thought Yubel. Jaden then turned and grabbed Yubel's finger and smiled. Yurei then came over to see that Jaden had grabbed Yubel's finger.

"Wow, he doesn't usually do that to strangers but I can see that he really likes you Yubel." said Yurei.

"Thank you for everything. Fore taking care of me, feeding me, getting me all of these nice things. But most importantly for helping me find what I was looking for." said Yubel as she had tears in her eyes.

"You found it?" said Yurei as she went closer to Yubel.

"Yes I did. I found...a family." said Yubel which caused Yurei to give her a hug. They then left the room to let Jaden sleep but as they got out, Akanishi came in and saw that Yubel was wiping off her tears.

"What happened? Yubel, are you okay?" said Akanishi as he kneeled to see her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just happy I met you." said Yubel.

"Indeed dear, I am glad we found you too because we are here for you." said Yurei.

"Of course, we consider you our family." said Akanishi.

"Come on now Yubel, I will show you to your room." said Yurei as she took Yubel to their spare room. Yubel then found a room that had all the basic needs such as a bed, table and closet with a window that had the view of the backyard.

"Good night dear." said Yurei as she left the room with all of her new clothes.

"(Jaden, I finally found you. I promise you, I will stay by you and protect you.)" thought Yubel as she changed from her dress into the new cat pajamas that she got.

 **Time Skip 2 years**

Yubel had been staying with the Yuki family for two years now. They had let her go to a duel school where she was able to learn a lot about the modern day of duelling and different institutions compared to her old dimension. Yubel was at the top of her classes when it came to duelling since she was using the deck that was given to her by Horakhty. She even won a junior championship and was given a chance to make a card named after her. She then drew the image of her past self and Kaiba Corp then agreed to turn it into a legal card. She was popular in school for being the best duellist in the school and she was always asked out by the guys. But none of that mattered to Yubel since all she wanted to was to take care of Jaden.

It was Jaden's 4th birthday today and she had prepared a special gift for Jaden. Yurei and Akanishi were at home preparing the party for Jaden's birthday and Yubel was in charge of picking up Jaden from the kinder garden. She had left to pick up Jaden from his school but when she arrived at the school, she saw Jaden getting picked on by 3 kids. Yubel then quickly rushed over to Jaden pushed back the kids.

"What do you think that you're doing to my brother?!" yelled Yubel in an angry tone.

"We challenged him to a duel! But he's to much of a coward to take us on!" said kid#1

"If you want to duel anyone then duel me! I'll take on all of you!" said Yubel as she got out her deck." said Yubel.

"Fine!" said Kid #1 but then the other two kids started backing off.

"Hey wait a sec! You're that girl who won that Junior Championship!" said Kid# 2

"What?! The junior championship?! Forget that, I ain't taking you on. Let's get out of here!" said Kid #1 as they ran away. Yubel then turned to Jaden who was crying.

"Jaden are you okay? Did they hurt you?" said Yubel. Jaden just shook his head and hugged Yubel.

"I was so scared Nee-san! They bully me because I don't have any cards myself." said Jaden as he carried on crying.

"Don't worry Jaden, everything's okay now. Come on, let's go home." said Yubel as she picked up his bag and grabbed Jaden's hand. Both of them then started going home but as soon as they got home.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said Yurei and Akanishi as they jumped from behind the couch to surprise Jaden. Jaden was so happy to see the decorations and the cake that was on the table.

"Wow! Mom! Dad!" said Jaden as he rushed to them and hugged them both.

"Happy Birthday son!" said Akanishi as he picked up his son.

"Come on, it's time to blow out the candles and make a wish." said Yurei as she started lightning up the 4 candles on the cake.

Jaden then closed his eyes and blew on the candles. Yubel, Yurei and Akanishi then started clapping and cheering for Jaden. Yurei then helped Jaden cut the cake for everyone. Akanishi then started taking pictures for everyone.

"Jaden." said Yubel as she went towards Jaden.

"What is it nee-san?" said Jaden as he was still eating his piece of cake.

"I have your present. Ta-da!" said Yubel as she revealed a deck box.

"Wow! Is that what I think it is?" said Jaden as he took the box and opened it. He was then really happy.

"Yes Jaden, it's your very own deck." said Yubel.

"Wow, thanks nee-san!" said Jaden as he hugged her again. "Will you teach me how to be great duellist? I wanna be just like you."

"Sure Jaden, anything for you." said Yubel. Jaden then started looking through the cards and noticed that it was the elemental heroes.

"Wow! The elemental heroes! These are awesome! Can I be a hero like them?" said Jaden as he turned to Yubel. But as he turned around, Yubel gave Jaden a kiss on his forehead.

"Of coure you can Jaden. Remember Jaden, you will always be my little hero." said Yubel. Jaden then smiled and hugged Yubel again.

After a few hours of eating and talking, Jaden finally fell asleep. Yubel then took Jaden up to his room and put him to bed. Yubel then took a sigh of relief to see that Jaden was so happy.

"Is he asleep?" said Yurei.

"Yes, he's gone straight to bed. Though I probably should've told him to brush his teeth first." said Yubel.

"Well if he get's a tooth decay, you're taking him to the dentist." said Akanishi as all of them started laughing. Yubel then looked down to the ground. Yurei was immediately able to notice that Yubel had something in her mind.

"What wrong dear?" said Yurei.

"I was just thinking. I am really glad I met you two. Had it not been for you two, then I would've been lost since the day I arrived." said Yubel.

"There's nothing to worry about. In fact ever since you came here, our life has been nothing but joy. You became a top duellist here and you have been like a daughter to us. Especially to Jaden, he loves being with you." said Akanishi.

"I would've never found my way had it not been for you two. I guess destiny was on my side when I arrived here.

"It was also destiny that you found our family and that we were able to find you. Destiny brought us together to make us a family, so will you be our daughter?" asked Yurei.

"You mean?" said Yubel as she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Yes Yubel, we have been thinking about it for a long time and we really want you to be a part of our family. Not that we didn't consider you our family before. But I think you should be an official member of our family." said Akanishi.

"So how about it?" said Yurei. Yubel then started to wipe her tears oh of joy then went to hug her two new parents.

 **The next week**

Jaden and Yubel were practising their duelling skills, Jaden was getting better and better but Yubel would still beat him.

"Oh man, why can't I win?" groaned Jaden.

"Jaden you're getting better and better, there's nothing wrong with that. I promise you will be better before you know it." said Yubel.

"Alright, I'll keep practicing. I will become a great duellist like you!" said Jaden as he started shuffling his cards again. Yurei and Akanishi were then getting ready to leave for their business trip.

"Mom, dad! Are you guys getting ready to go?" said Yubel.

"Yes dear, remember me and your dad are going abroad for business trip and we will be gone for a month. I will need you to take care of Jaden while we're gone okay." said Yurei as she put on her shoes.

"Sure mom, I promise." said Yubel.

"Honey do you have our tickets?" said Akanishi as he got the luggage from up stairs.

"Yes I do. Hurry up or else we're gonna be late for our flight." said Yurei as she got the taxi in front of their house.

"Okay okay! Now Jaden, you have to listen to your sister okay? Be a good boy for your sister okay!" said Akanishi.

"Okay dad!" said Jaden as Akanishi kissed him on the forehead

"Alright then kids, we need to go!" said Akanishi as he hugged his kids and left. Jaden and Yubel then looked at each other.

"Alright Jaden, I promise to do my best to take care around here and you."said Yubel. Jaden then had confused look on him. "What's wrong?"

"I've felt like I heard you say that before." said Jaden.

"Well, I am your sister so I will do my best." said Yubel.

"Thank you nee-san!" said Jaden as he hugged her.

For the next few weeks, Yubel and Jaden tried to do their best to share the house work while having fun. Yubel was still focusing on her studies while teaching Jaden how to duel and Jaden was still doing his best to become a better duellist. 3 weeks had passed since they were taking care of the house but then, they heard a knock at the door. Yubel then went to the door and checked through the peep-hole to see her aunt at the door. Yubel then opened the door and welcomed her aunt.

"Aunty Selena? What is it?" said Yubel.

"Is Jaden here?" said Selena.

"Yes, he's taking a bath right now." said Yubel.

"Yubel...I'm afraid there is something I must tell you." said Selena in a sad tone.

"What is it? What's wrong?" said Yubel.

"I'm afraid that your parents were in a car accident." said Selena. Yubel could not believe that she just heard.

"What?! What are you saying?" said Yubel.

"When they were travelling back to the airport after their business trip, a...apparently they crashed into a truck. I'm so sorry." said Selena as she started shedding tears as well. Yubel then fell on her knees. The two kind people who had taken care of her were gone. Yubel then started shedding tears and started crying on the floor.

"Nee-san?" said Jaden who was walking down and saw Yubel crying.

"Jaden?" said Yubel.

"Why are you crying? I don't want to see you crying!" said Jaden as he hugged his sister.

"I'm sorry Jaden. I'm...so sorry." said Yubel as she carried on crying.

They then started the memorial service a week after. Everyone was concerned about what would happen Yubel and Jaden. Even though Yubel was a top tier duellist, everyone was still concerned about their future. Jaden and Yubel were at the funeral service as well. Yubel was still crying at the thought of losing her parents. Jaden was just watching as people were paying respect to Yurei and Akanishi's grave. Jaden then just turned to Yubel who was still crying.

"Nee-san..." said Jaden as he pulled on Yubel's black kimono.

"What is it Jaden?" asked Yubel as she wiped her tears.

"Does this mean...mom and dad won't come back?" said Jaden as he was about to cry. Yubel just couldn't answer and just hugged him. At that point Jaden just couldn't hold back his tears and started crying as well.

"Jaden...I know this is too painful for both of us. But I need you to be strong! We still have each other and I promise, I will do my best to take care of you. No matter what happens, I will be by your side." said Yubel. Jaden then carried on crying as she hugged back Yubel. After the funeral, Yubel and Jaden were going to stay with their aunt from now on. They decided to focus on their studies and trained to become better duellists but that experience changed Jaden forever.

 **12 years later**

"Thank you for everything, Aunt Selena." said Yubel as she bowed to her aunt.

"It is quite alright dear but what are you going to do now?" said Selena.

"Nee-san and I finally decided our next step to becoming better duellists, we're going to head to duel academy!" said Jaden as he grabbed his black jacket and wore it.

 **End**

(A/N Hey thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! This is a new story I was thinking of writing but I'm not sure if I should carry on. At the moment I am already doing other stories as well but if people want to carry on reading this, please give me ideas and criticisms. I have a set target for this story and if it reaches x number of reviews, followers and favourites. Then I will carry on with this story, if not I will delete this story. Anyways have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	2. Our first steps together

**Nee-san, I need you**

 **Our first steps together**

After the death of Jaden and Yubels parents, they were told to stay with their aunt Selena. For the many years that they had to stay together, Yubel tried to do her best for Jaden. Yubel focused on her studies and did a lot of part time jobs. Even though they had a guardian to take care of them, she didn't want to depend of her too much. Selena already had it difficult with bills piling up and now she had to take care of her nephew and niece. Yubel knew this so she tried to do her part as well by trying to earn for both Jaden and herself. Jaden wanted to help too but at his age, Yubel just wanted him to focus on studies and become a better duellist. After her job and homework, the little time that Yubel had spare, she would use to either clean the house or teach Jaden. This would be the general routine for Yubel and Jaden for the next 12 years until the fated day finally came.

 **12 years laters, at Selena's apartment**

It was 6 am in the morning but Yubel was already awake. She was packing up all of her belongings and getting her stuff ready. However Jaden was still asleep since it was pretty early for him. Yubel knowing how late her little brother slept decided to pack up his stuff for him as well. As Yubel was packing but she noticed that someone entered the room.

"I see you're already awake." said Selana.

"Morning Aunty, I was just getting an early start on packing for today." said Yubel was she carried on folding Jaden's shirts.

"Let me help you with that." said Selena as she sat down and started folding the clothes as well. Selena then looked at Yubel and how much she had grown. Yubel now had long blue hair and stood 5 foot 2. Due to her change and size, people weren't able to recognise her as the girl who had won the junior championship.

"Is something wrong aunt Selena?" asked Yubel. Selena then snapped back to reality and then placed her folded shirt down.

"I'm sorry Yubel, it's just...seeing you all grown up now. Really makes me feel proud. You're no longer that tiny girl who was sad when she lost her parents, you're a mature adult now but I'm not so sure about Jaden. He still hasn't been able to handle their death." admitted Selena.

"I can't blame him. Jaden was so young when it happened, I knew I had to grow up fast for both our sake. I wanted to help him move on from our parents death but he was always tormented by others. Everyday people would taunt him as the child with no parents." said Yubel as she finally closed the bag. Selena then placed her hand on Yubel's shoulder.

"But you know that he was able to handle it because you were by his side. Everyday Jaden would finish his homework and then stare out the window, wondering when you would get home from your job. No matter how much pain he had to go through, he was always able to move on because he had his sister's love." said Selena. Yubel then looked over to Jaden who had turned over to the other side.

"Even if I was there to comfort him, the pain of loss was still there. A pain that I couldn't fix no matter what I did but even so, I wanted to be there for him no matter what would happen. And with this chance, I can take care of him while helping him become a better duellist. Well he's already become a good duellist but there's always room for improvement." said Yubel as she finally finished packing the bags.

"Well, don't let this opportunity slip by. Come on, I should probably start making breakfast." said Selena as she stood up.

"This early?" asked Yubel. She wasn't sure as to why she would want to make breakfast at 6 am in the morning.

"Well, with the special breakfast I'm gonna prepare. I think I should probably get a head start as well." said Selena as she was about to leave. Yubel also stood up to go and help Selena with breakfast but Selena then looked back to Jaden.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?"" asked Selena.

"It's fine, we should probably let him sleep. He was practicing all night yesterday, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to pass. I told him that there was no reason to worry since I knew that he was going to pass." said Yubel as she closed the door. She wanted Jaden to rest for bit longer but she didn't actually know that Jaden was awake the entire time. Jaden was then staring at the ring that he was wearing. It was the ring that his mother gave to him but little did he know that it actually belonged to Yubel.

 **8 am in the morning**

Selena and Yubel were then setting up the breakfast table with the food that they were preparing all morning. Jaden then finally came to the table after washing up.

"Morning Jaden." said Selana and Yubel.

"Morning Aunt Selena. Morning Nee-san." said Jaden as he sat down and saw the food. "Whoa! Are we having Fried Shrimp Sandwich?" said Jaden as he stared at the food.

"Yep, your favourite. We wanted to make you a grand breakfast before the send off." said Selena as she also got the rest of the breakfast. This included fried shrimp, croquettes, rice, dumpling and fried chicken. Jaden then smiled at Selena. "Thank you aunty."

Jaden then started eating breakfast. Selena was smiling to see that Jaden was smiling at least. Selena and Yubel then sat down and started eating as well. They were talking and laughing with each other as well. Everybody then finally finished eating breakfast and started cleaning up.

"Yubel, shouldn't you go and get ready? Jim is going to be here soon." said Selena as she was gathering the plates from the table. Yubel was still smiling as she carried on washing the dishes.

"It's fine, Aunty. This is the last thing I will be able to do for you. I hope to do as much as I can before we leave." said Yubel as she carried on washing the dishes. Selena then smiled and went over to Yubel to help wash the dishes.

"Yubel, I'm glad my sister met you. My sister was so happy when she told me about you. You see, the truth is that Yurei always wanted to have a daughter after having Jaden. In fact, she was already pregnant after the first year of Jaden's birth. She was really happy that she was going to have a daughter but then...it happened." said Selena. Yubel then stopped washing the dishes and looked at Selena.

"What happened?" said Yubel.

"It turned out be a late miscarriage." said Selena.

"What?" said Yubel.

"That's right, Yurei had a late miscarriage which caused her chance of getting a daughter. She always told me about how she would want the perfect type of family, a daughter and son but after losing her unborn child. She never wanted to experience such a loss again. But when you entered her life, she was finally able to experience the perfect family that she wanted. So I wanted to thank you Yubel...thank you for giving her the happiness that she lost." said Yurei as she smiled Yubel while shedding tears. Yubel then dried off hers hand and hugged Selena.

"I should be the one thanking you all, Yurei accepted me into her family because I was just a helpless child on the streets. And you spent so much time taking care of us. I should be thanking you for letting me experience what it means to have a family." said Yubel as she started shedding tears while hugging Selena. They both carried on crying on each others shoulders but little did they know that Jaden was listening to everything from outside the kitchen door.

"Aunt Selena...Nee-san..." said Jaden as he saw the tears from his family. Jaden then left the kitchen door and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Yubel and Selena then finished washing the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. After Jaden was done, Yubel then took her turn to take a shower and started getting ready to leave. Jaden now wore his dark jeans and jacket. Yubel wore a white shirt and blue jeans. Jaden was finally picking up his luggage and getting ready to leave but before he left, he noticed Yubel kneeling down infront of a picture and praying. Jaden then went over to Yubel to see that she was praying to the picture of her deceased parents. Jaden noticing that she was still praying decided to join her and pray.

"I'm glad you're here too Jaden." said Yubel as she finally opened her eyes.

"You knew?" said Jaden as he got up.

"Jaden, we've been living together for years. I think I would know when you're trying to sneak up on me." said Yubel.

"I wasn't...nee-san, don't tease me." said Jaden as he looked at his parents picture. "I still miss them."

Yubel then hugged her brother. "Me too but today we have a chance to make them proud. So lets do our best." said Yubel.

"I know I need to do my best but you don't have a reason to worry. The people out there may not know it but I still remember the strong duellist that my sister was. You're gonna ace the entrance duel." said Jaden as he grabbed his back pack.

"Jaden I know for a fact that you will pass as well. I too know what a great duellist you are." said Yubel as she grabbed her bag.

"But not as good as you, no matter how much time I spend trying to get better. I can't keep up to you." said Jaden as he left to put on his shoes.

"But that's why we're going there. To improve our duelling skills and I know you're gonna surpass me. That is exactly why I'll be there too, to watch my brother get stronger." said Yubel as she finished putting on her shoes.

"I know that both of you will be great duellists." said Selena as she walked over to the two.

"Aunty Selena, I guess it's farewell now." said Yubel as she bowed to Selena.

"Thank you taking care of us." said Jaden as he bowed down as well.

"It's fine you two, we have had our share of ups and downs but I was glad that we met." said Selena as she made them raise their heads and hug them. "I hope you two have the best of luck and a safe journey."

"Thank you Aunty. We're gonna miss you." said Yubel.

"Well, you two better get going. Jim's already here." said Selena.

"Of course, thank you." said Jaden as he picked up the luggage bag and started walking downstairs.

Outside the Apartment block was a yellow taxi and man beside it. He was a chubby man with a beard. Wearing a black jacket with brown shorts.

"Hey you two, come on! We need to get going." said Jim as he went over to Jaden to pick up the luggage.

"Thank's uncle Jim." said Jaden as he opened the trunk.

"Hello uncle Jim, thank you for taking us to entrance exam." said Yubel.

"Hey it's no problem, I'm glad to see you kids are all grown up." said Jim as he placed the luggage in the trunk and closed it.

"Well, time to get going." said Selena as she started waving goodbye.

"Bye Aunty Selena, thank you everything!" said Yubel as she entered the car. Selena then carried on waving goodbye as the car finally drove off.

"I sure am gonna miss them...what was that?" said Selena as she looked to her right.

"Of course, I know that Yubel can take care of him. After all, she may not have her powers but I know she's dependable. Isn't that right...Yurei." said Selena. A tiny light then appeared next to Selena which formed itself into Yurei.

"I honestly can't thank you enough for taking care of them sis." said Yurei (Spirit)

"Don't mention it, after all they're a part of our family." said Selena as she finally went back inside.

 **30 minute car drive later**

"Well kids, here we are!" said Jim as he parked his taxi.

"Once again, thanks for the ride uncle Jim." said Yubel as she got out of the car.

"No problem kids, now good luck for the exam and I wish you two a safe journey." said Jim as he got out of the car and pulled out the luggage. "Want me to take you guys there?"

"It's fine Uncle Jim, you still have work today right. We don't want to keep you too busy. Besides we can walk from here." said Yubel as she picked up her bag and luggage. Jaden then proceeded to pick up his own bag.

"Well I'm sure gonna miss you guys, it won't be the same without you. See ya." said Jim as he pulled out his car and left. Jaden and Yubel then waved goodbye to Jim and started walking to the Duel Academy exam hall but then as they were walking, a few guys walk over to them

"Hey beauty, wanna spend some time with us?" said douche #1

"I'm sorry but I need to get going." said Yubel.

"Oh come on, only for a while. Just ditch this loser and come with us." said douche#2. At that Jaden point, Jaden was already getting angry.

"I'm sorry but we need to go." said Yubel as she tried to walk ahead.

"Hey I said wait!" said douche#1 as he grabbed Yubel's hand. Jaden then just snapped and grabbed the guys hand.

"Let...go...of her." said Jaden in a cold icy tone. Douche #2 was about to grab Jaden but then Jaden quickly grabbed him by his collar.

"Go away...or else I will make you!" threatened Jaden.

"Jaden stop! Let go of him!" said Yubel. Jaden then calmed down and finally let go of the guy. The two didn't need to be told a second time so they just for it.

"Jaden...I'm sorry but you didn't need to do that." said Yubel.

"Why? Why not? Would rather let them have their way?" asked Jaden.

"Jaden, even though they were wrong. Fighting fire with fire won't make the situation any better." said Yubel.

"I'm sorry nee-san, I just didn't wanted to see you get hurt." admitted Jaden.

"It's fine Jaden, with you by my side I won't have to worry." said Yubel smiling at Jaden. Jaden then quickly turned away.

"We..well, you're my sister. So I have to protect you." said Jaden as he just carried on walking but then he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." said Jaden as he walking. Yubel then walked over.

"I'm really sorry about my brother." said Yubel as she bowed her head.

"It's quite alright. I actually saw what happened earlier and I have to say, you have a dependable brother." said ?

"Thank you, I try to do my best to help him but instead, it looked liked he has to help me instead." said Yubel.

"So where are you two headed?" said ?

"Oh me and my brother are going to the duel academy entrance exams, we wanted to apply together." said Yubel.

"I see but I still see no need as to why you need to go. After all, you're a pro duellist. Aren't you Yubel?" said ?

"What? How do you know who I am?" said Yubel.

"I remember seeing you years ago, at the Junior Championship. I watched you win all your matches and take home the victory. Quite impressive." said ?

"Oh I see, people find it hard to recognise me because of how much I changed. I haven't entered any tournaments for a long time now." said Yubel.

"Well I can see that you two are well on your way though. Your brother may look down from time to time but I know he has a good heart." said ?

"Thank you very much. My brother had to go through a lot as a child so I tried to do my best to support him but I always wondered whether it would be enough or not." said Yubel.

"Well, I think I have something for him." said ? as he took out a card and gave it to Yubel. "Tell him that I think it should belong to him. And this...is for you."

"For me?" said Yubel as she took the cards.

"Yes, these cards were once a great treasure but now I believe they are destined to be with you two." said ?

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." said Yubel. The man then started walking.

"It's alright, and do take care of Jaden. After all, Jaden needs you. Even if you're his sister or a duel spirit." said ?. Yubel then quickly turned over to the guy but he was gone.

"(Did...he know? How could that be?) Oh no, I'm late!" said Yubel as she started running.

"Are you sure it was a good idea Pharoah?" said Yugi

"Of course Yugi, I know that those cards were meant for them. Those two are tied to together by bond that will never be broken. Kind of like the bond that we share." said Atem.

 **Entrance of the Duel Academy Registration**

Jaden was just standing around waiting for Yubel but he then started thinking about what he did.

"(Just why? Why did I get so angry at those guys?I mean, I don't want them anywhere near nee-san but my body just moved on it's own. Just why?)" thought Jaden as he decided to stand under a tree for some shade. However he had no idea of the attention that he had.

"Woah, who is that?" whispered girl#1

"No idea but he sure is good looking." whispered girl#2

"Do you think we should talk to him?" whispered another girl

"Yeah, let's try and talk to him." whispered her friend.

All four of the girls then decided to speak to Jaden so they started moving forward. Jaden then raised his head and saw the four girls heading his way.

"(OMG! HE NOTICED US!)" thought all the girls as they carried on walking. Jaden also starting walking towards the girls but then he just passed right by them.

"(EEEEEHHHHHH!)" cried all the girl in their mind. Jaden then carried on walking to Yubel who was trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm late. I guess I was talking to that guy for a bit too long." said Yubel as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left you behind. I'm sorry." said Jaden. Yubel then placed her hand on Jaden's head.

"Come on, now is not the time to be so down. Look we made it to the duel academy registration. Come on, lets go together." said Yubel. Jaden then smiled and walked inside with Yubel to apply.

After they both showed their papers, they were able to enter the building where they were able to have their duel exams. As soon as Jaden and Yube walked in they were able to see the different duelling fields where everyone was duelling against the duel instructors.

"Well I guess this is where it all begins. I'm gonna go and speak to the instructors okay, until then just wait for me." said Yubel as she walked over the duelling table.

"Hello, I was hoping that me and my brother could apply please." said Yubel.

"Sorry miss but I'm afraid the duel exams are finished. We are finishing the last duels now." said the attendant.

"Sir please, we were only late by a few minutes. Isn't there anything you could do?" asked Yubel. The attendant then looked over to Yubel and felt really bad for her.

"Um...let me go speak to our professor. I will be right back." said the attendant.

"Thank you very much." said Yubel. The attendant then walked down to a professor with blonde hair and a blue coat. He was observing the last few duels.

"I guess that should the final duel of today." said the professor.

"Excuse me miss, I..." said the attendant.

"I'm sorry but who are you calling miss? I am Doctor Crowler!" said Crowler

"Of forgive me sir, I just wanted to let you know that there are two attendants who still wish to duel." said the attendant.

"What? Do they realise what time it is? Do they not know how late they are?" said Crowler.

"Well, they did seem sincere so I was hoping that you would give them a chance." said the attendant.

"You honestly put your feelings before your work? How silly!" said Crowler.

"Oh come on Doctor Crowler, I'm sure we have enough time for one more duel." said the instructor next to him.

"They were only a bit late." said the second instructor.

"I'm sure they won't disappoint us." said the eldest instructor.

"I do not have time for this!" said Crowler as he was about to leave but then he got a phone call. "Yes who is this?"

"Oh Chancellor Sheppard! What is it that you need?" said Crowler.

"I forgot to mention that there will two special applicants. Seto Kaiba himself has given them a chance to study at our Academy. So do take care of them for me will you?" said Sheppard.

"Oh of course, can you tell me their names?" said Crowler.

"Yes I believe they are Jaden and Yubel Yuki. Now then, take care." said Sheppard as he hung up.

"As I said, we have no time for this! Chancellor Sheppard has just called to tell me that there will be two important duellists who will arrived today and we must take good care of them. I believe they were Jaden and Yubel Yuki." said Crowler as he was about to leave. The attendant then looked through his papers and then realised it was them.

"Um...Dr. Crowler, the two students who arrived late. Are Jaden and Yubel Yuki." said the attendant. Crowler just froze on the spot.

"I...see, well then! Let Miss Yubel duel one of our instructors! I will duel this Jaden...on my own." said Crowler.

"But sir, shouldn't we let Jaden duel an instructor as well?" said the attendant.

"It's alright. I merely wish to test his duelling skills, after all someone so important must be a great duellist." said Crowler as he left for the duelling field.

The attendant then walked back to the Yubel.

"I have some good news, Dr. Crowler said that he will give you two a chance to duel. So please make your way to the duelling arena." said the attendant.

"OH thank you so much." said Yubel as she smiled at the attendant. The attendant then blushed and just sat back down. Yubel was then walking back to find Jaden.

 **Meanwhile with Jaden**

Jaden was just standing around waiting for Yubel to return but as he was just standing he got a bit bored so he decided to watch one of the duels. He then noticed someone wearing a white shirt, duelling one of the instructors but then he used "Ring of Destruction" to end the duel. Jaden was impressed since he was able to see that the person was able to find his own way out.

"Wow that was awesome!" said Syrus

"I agree with you there buddy, that guy sure had that duel all figured out." said Jesse.

"I wouldn't be surprised if a guy like him would end up on the Obelisk blue. I wish I was that good." said Syrus.

"Don't worry about it Syrus, I'm sure we're gonna become great duellists once we enter Duel Academy. After all, both us already passed." said the blue haired guy. Just then the duellist who wore the white shirt then started walking up the stairs as he was finished with his duel.

"Hey man, that was an epic duel." said Jesse.

"Why thank you, I appreciate the comment. However there is still room for improvements." said Bastion.

"If you still need to improve, then I must be far off." said Syrus.

"I guess that could apply to everyone thought since not everyone can become the best. All we can do is try our hardest." said Jaden as he walked over to them, The three then turned over to see Jaden who was walking over to them.

"Oh hello there, I didn't notice you. But I guess what you're saying is true since we can only try our hardest. I'm Jesse by the way. Jesse Anderson." said Jesse.

"Oh and my name is Syrus. Syrus Truesdale, nice to meet you." said Syrus.

"My name is Bastion Misawa. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." said Bastion.

"My name is Jaden. Jaden Yuki. It's nice to meet you as well." said Jaden.

"So Jaden, have you done your entrance exam yet? I haven't seen you down there yet." said Jesse.

"No, nee-san and I just arrived here so she went to ask if we could do it now." said Jaden.

"Nee-san? You have a sister?" asked Syrus.

"I think that was why he said Nee-san Syrus. Anyways, time is almost up. So are you sure you have time left?" asked Bastion.

"I'm not sure but I hope we can duel at the entrance exams though. Nee-san and I waited too long for this opportunity to slip by." said Jaden as he started getting anxious.

"So where is your nee-san?" said Syrus.

"Jaden!" said Yubel. Just then all of the boys turned their heads to see Yubel walk towards them. Jesse, Syrus and Bastion then had blushes all over their faces as soon as they saw Yubel. "Great news, seemed like there's still enough time for us."

"That's great! Now all we gotta do is win!" said Jaden.

"Can Miss Yubel make way to the duel field number 2? And can Jaden Yuki go to duel field number 5?" said the announcer.

"Guess that's our cue. Good luck sis." said Jaden as he started to walk down to the duel field.

"Jaden! Catch!" said Yube as she threw a card at Jaden. Jaden caught it and looked at it with a confused look.

"What's this?" said Jaden. Jaden then turned around to see Yubel giving him a gentle smile. "Do your best okay! That card is our lucky charm". Jaden then blushed and just smiled as he carried on walking down.

"Guess I should probably head to my duel as well." said Yubel as she went to duel field 2.

 **Duel Field 5**

Jaden finally arrived to the field and got his duel disk ready. He then noticed his opponent standing on the other side of the field. He was confused since he didn't recognise this duel instructor.

"Very well then young scholar? Are you ready to begin this duel?" said Crowler as he turned on his duel vest.

"Yes sir, I'm ready." said Jaden. They both then drew their five cards.

"DUEL!" said Jaden and Crowler.

"I guess I will start! I set one card face down and then I summon, elemental hero avian! In defense mode!" said Jaden. Just then a green warrior with angel like wings arrived to the field. "That should do it for me."

"Quite a weak start, very well! Allow me to demonstrate a proper way of starting a duel. I draw!" said Crowler as his duel vest threw a card at his hand. "Very well, I guess I will begin by activating the spell card! Confiscation! You see, I give up a 1000 of my life points and then I choose one card in your hand and send it to the graveyard." said Crowler.

"Huh? That's weird, those weren't in the school decks. Those must Crowlers cards." said an Obelisk student.

"Is that so? Maybe I might just enjoy this duel after all." said another Obelisk student.

"Very well, I think I pick your Monster Reborn!" said Crowler as Jaden discarded his card. "Next I shall set two cards face down and then play the spell card! Heavy storm!" said Crowler as a giant wind came in and destroyed all the spell and traps on the field.

"What the? Why would he do that? I mean he set cards as well." said Syrus.

"No doubt because his set cards were special ones." said Bastion.

"Now I see what you mean! Look!" said Jesse. Just then two golden worm like creatures had arrived on Crowler's field.

"What are those?!" said Jaden.

"Oh? You don't know? These are the Wicked tokens that I received when I destroyed my set cards. But they will not be staying for much longer. For I send both of them to the graveyard to summon! My legendary monster, ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!" said Crowler. Just then a mechanical giant had arrived to the field.

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **ATK/3000 Def /3000**

"Cannot be special summoned. This card can deal piercing damage. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate spells or traps until the end of the damage step."

"What a snob, I can't believe he's bullying a novice with his very best cards." said Alexis.

"You're too caring Alexis. If this kid wants to be a part of duel academy then he should be able to handle anything that is in his way." said Zane.

"Now then Ancient Gear Golem! Attack his monster with, MECHANISED MELEE!" said Crowler. The monster then charged his fist directly at Avian and destroyed him.

"Oh no, this is not good! Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance against that thing!" said Syrus.

"It's gonna get worse Syrus. Ancient Gear Golem can do piercing damage so that means Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!" said Jesse.

"I cannot believe this! Why must Jaden go through this?!" asked Bastion.

"Now do you realise what it mean's to be a great duellist? You cannot rely on defense alone. If you want any chance of entering this academy, then you must at least be able to handle this." said Crowler.

 **End Turn**

 **Crowler / 3000 LP**

 **Jaden / 2000 LP**

"I draw! Huh..this is the card that Nee-san gave me. I guess it can help me out too! I summon the winged kuriboh in defense mode.

 **Winged Kuriboh**

 **ATK/300 DEF/200**

 **"During the turn that this card was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, all damage will become 0 for the rest of the turn."**

"That is your monster? That furball stands no chance against my card! In fact allow me to demonstrate!" said Crowler as he drew a card. "Now go! Mechanised Melee!". The machine golem ten began and attacked the kuriboh and destroyed him. However Jaden took no damage.

"Check your duel disk, I think it's broken." said Crowler.

"No sir, that was the ability of my Winged Kuriboh! During the turn he's sent to the graveyard, I take no damage." said Jaden.

"Yes well, from the way this duel is going. I see no reason to worry at all." said Crowler.

 **Up with Syrus, Bastion and Jesse**

Yubel arrived with the group. "Hello everyone, what did I miss?" asked Yubel. The three boys then turned over to see Yubel watching the duel.

"Well in short, Jaden's in trouble! Look at what he has to go against. No monsters, no spells or traps. And that professor has a giant unbeatable monster." explained Syrus.

"Which shouldn't be happening since cards like those shouldn't be in the starter deck." said Bastion.

"Which can only mean that, the professor is using his own cards!" said Jesse.

"(Oh no, Jaden! Please don't give up!)" thought Yubel.

"I mean really young scholar, what chance do you believe you have of entering this academy? With your duelling skills, I doubt you could even live out there in the world. This academy was made to help students become better duellist for the future however I doubt that you could even make it to the second year." said Crowler. Jaden was just clenching his fist at the spot.

"I mean honestly, who taught you how to duel? Your sister, well she clearly did a poor job of teaching if this is all you could do." said Crowler. But with that sentence Jaden's eyes went golden for a second.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Jaden causing the entire stadium to go silent. All the students were shocked that Jaden was able to talk back to a professor in such a manner. Yubel could then feel a power surge coming from Jaden.

"Don't you dare insult my nee-san's duelling skills! She is the greatest duellist I have ever know, in fact! She's even better than you!" snapped Jaden. Everyone was surprised even Yubel.

"What?!" cried Crowler.

"When we were just kids, our parents died from a car accident. And ever since that day, my nee-san did her best to take care of me! She was always the top duellist in her school and she won so many competitions. She was even given a chance to study abroad by Kaiba himself!" said Jaden causing everyone to gasp.

Bastion, Syrus and Jesse then turn to Yubel who had a sad look on her face.

"Whoa, a chance to study abroad? And by Kaiba himself as well?" said Alexis.

"His sister must be a really good duellist to get a chance like that." said Zane.

"But then she gave all that up. All because of me! Because she had a little brother who couldn't take care of himself! She took it upon herself to teach me and raise me! My nee-san is the reason why I was able to make it this far! And now I will show you what her duelling has taught me!" said Jaden.

"I activate my trap! HERO SIGNAL! When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can special summon a hero from my deck and I choose the elemental hero Burstinatrix!" said Jaden. A female monster with a red outfit then arrived to the field.

"Nice speech but that monster still can't do anything to me." said Crowler.

"Oh yeah! Well let me show you the true power of my deck! I draw. I tribute my burstinatrix to summon my Evil hero Malicious edge! And I activate my field spell! EVIL FORTRESS! This give's all my Evil Hero monsters a boost of 500 attack and defense points!" said Jaden. Just then the entire field turned into a dark castle.

"What is this? That monster should require two tributes not one!" said Crowler.

"Wrong, when you control a monster as well. I can summon him by tributing one monster." said Jaden

"What? I can't believe this!" said Crowler.

"This is the power of darkness! I activate my spell card, DARK FUSION! I can fuse two monsters from my hand or field to fusion summon a fiend monster from my extra deck but my field spell is going to give me a stronger advantage." said Jaden.

"What?!" said Crowler.

"Weird, I've never seen cards like that before." said Syrus.

"Actually I think I remember hearing about those cards. They were once used by the winner of the Kaiba Corp, Junior Championship but they haven't been seen for a long time." said Bastion.

"And Jaden's the one with that card? Huh, does that mean Jaden was the winner of the Junior Championship?" said Jesse.

"Who knows?" said Bastion.

"(Jaden...)" thought Yubel as she watched her brother.

"I activate the effect of my Evil Fortress field spell! If I was to fusion summon an evil hero, then I can use one of your monsters as the fusion material!" said Jaden.

"What?! Then that means..." said Crowler.

"That's right! Your golem is now mine! I fuse my Evil Hero Malicious edge and your Ancient Gear Golem! To fusion summon the EVIL HERO DARK TITAN!" said Jaden. A monster with half of devil wings and half of mechanical wings then arrived to the field. It's one arm was devil arm and the other was a mechanical fist.

 **ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 3000**

"No way, Crowler just lost his strongest monster." said the Obelisk student.

"Just who is this kid?" asked Chazz.

"My golem...it's gone." said Crowler.

"Yes it is and your life points are up next because I activate the effect of my Dark Titan! When he's fusion summoned to the field, he gain's half the attack of the monster I used to fusion summon him. Whichever one is higher and since I used your Ancient Gear Golem! He gains 1500 attack points!" said Jaden.

 **EVIL HERO DARK TITAN**

 **ATK/ 3500 - 5500**

"NO!" cried Crowler.

"This is for insulting my Nee-san's duelling! GO EVIL HERO DARK TITAN! GAIA SLASH!" said Jaden as the monster then charged it's body. It's devil arm was beggining to release a dark shadow and his mechanical fists had it's gears spinning. With full speed, the titan charged towards Crowler and striked.

 **Crowler/ 0 LP**

 **Jaden/ win**

Everyone in the entire room then went silent. They could not believe that a novice just beat one of the top professors who was using his own deck. Jaden just silently started walking back up stairs and met up with Yubel and the others.

"I can't believe Crowler lost! That kid is something else" said an Obelisk student.

"He was just lucky." said Chazz as he left.

"Can't believe the kid beat him, looks like things will be more interesting with him around." said Alexis as she left with Zane.

"Jaden that was awesome! I can't believe you beat Dr. Crowler!" said Syrus.

"Jaden, that was awesome!" said Jesse.

"Indeed, never in my life have I seen such display of skills." said Bastion.

"I just taught him a lesson. That's all." said Jaden.

"Well, at least you won." said Yubel as she walked over and hugged her brother. "Now that we both passed, our first test has been cleared."

"Yeah, thanks for that card by the way. I wouldn't have won without it." said Jaden as he tried to give it back.

"Jaden keep it, a friend told me it was better off with you." said Yubel.

"Are you sure?" said Jaden.

"Of course, think of it as a prize for winning that duel! I'm so proud Jaden." said Yubel.

"Thank's nee-san" said Jaden.

 **Chapter 2 - End**

 **(A/N Well there you have it! I was just one point away from reaching the goal but like it matters now, I got many review and ideas from all of you that I had to carry on with this fic. I would like to thank everyone who read and gave me their opinions. It was for those reasons I pushed my self to write this. As usual please give me your opinions and ideas about how I can improve the story and of course an important question, who do you want as a pairing? Please let me know so I can focus on who should be together. Also as you know I had to use fake cards for Jaden and if you find this uncomfortable then please tell me so I can stop. Anyways thank you for reading and hope you can stick around for future chapters. Have good morning/day/evening/night**

 **Fake Cards**

 **EVIL FORTRESS**

 **FIELD SPELL**

 **All Evil Hero monsters you control gain 500 attack and defense points. During the turn you are going to summon an Evil Hero fusion monster, while you control an Evil Hero, you can use one monster on your opponents side of the field as a fusion material. If this is sent to graveyard, you can banish one hero monster from your graveyard to add it to your hand.**

 **Evil Hero Dark Titan**

 **ATK/ 3500 Def/ 3000**

 **Evil Hero monster + 1 Level 6 or higher Machine Type monster**

 **This card can only be fusion summoned by using Dark Fusion. If this card is fusion summoned, this card gains half the attack points of the fusion material used (whichever is higher). During the end phase that this card was sent to the graveyard, you can banish it to add one Evil Hero monster from your graveyard or deck to your hand.**


	3. She's strong too

Nee-san I need you

She's strong too

After everybody witnessed the spectacle of Jaden defeating Crowler, all the students then began going to stands to collect their uniform. Jaden being a new comer had to start from scratch and was put into the Red dorm. However with Yubel, she was immediately given the uniform of the Obelisk Blue dorm. Though the group weren't able to see Yubel's duelling, it was apparently good to place her to the top rank. After collecting their uniforms, Jaden and Yubel finally caught up with each other.

"Nee-san, there you are." said Jaden as he rushed over to his older sister.

"Jaden, I'm so glad to see you. Congratulations on your victory against that teacher." congratulated Yubel as she gave her younger brother a hug. Just then, all the males in the room were looking directly at Jaden with jealousy.

"Oh really?" said Jaden with a bit off disappointment. Yubel then broke off from the hug and looked over to Jaden with a curious face.

"What's wrong Jaden?" asked Yubel.

"Well...I was hoping that we could be in the same dorm. But you're still the better duellist so I guess it's only natural that you would be in the blue dorm." admitted Jaden. Yubel then went over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jaden, don't worry. I'll still be there for you. We'll be a few walks away from each other but you can always call me if you need me." said Yubel as she gave Jaden a warm smile. All the other boys had cupids arrows shot through their hearts after they saw her beautiful smile. Jaden then looked over and tried to hide his blushing face.

"Thank's nee-san." said Jaden as he hugged his sister.

"Hey guys, we passed too!" said Syrus as he caught up with the two. Yubel and Jaden then broke off from the hug and look over to their group of friends heading their way.

"Oh hey guys, I see you passed as well. So what dorm are you guys in?" asked Yubel.

"My luck...I'm in the Red Dorm." groaned Syrus with disappointment. Syrus was really hoping to get a better dorm.

"Come on buddy, I'm in the red dorm too. Guess that means we'll be neighbours right?" said Jesse. Syrus was at least glad that one of his friends were going to be there with him to go through the school years ahead of them.

"So what about you two?" asked Syrus.

"I'm in the red dorm too." replied Jaden.

"I'm in the Obelisk Blue dorm." answered Yubel. Syrus and Jesse just looked at each other with a surprised look. They didn't watch her duel but she must have been really good to get herself to the top rank on the first day.

"Wow, one duel and you're already at the top? That's impressive." complimented Jesse.

"Thanks but I probably should've been in the red dorm too. I mean I'm a novice to this academy." argued Yubel.

"Don't be ridiculous nee-san, I know for a fact that you would've been in the Obelisk with your skills. I just didn't expect it to be this quick." said Jaden.

"Well since you're all part of the same dorm. I hope you three can be good friends." said Yubel.

"Of course, we'll be great pals. Right J?" asked Jesse as he looked over to Jaden who didn't really respond and just walked away. Yubel then sighed at the action of her brother.

"I'm sorry, I know he can be a bit rough around the edges but believe me, he's a good guy." said Yubel.

"Don't worry about it Yubel, we'll be there to help him whenever he needs it. You can count on us." said Jesse. Yubel felt calmer knowing that Jaden was in good hands.

"Oh Yubel, is it okay if I can ask you something?" asked Syrus.

"What is it Syrus?" asked Yubel.

"Well it's about what Jaden said. Is it really true that Kaiba offered you the chance to study abroad?" asked Syrus which actually made Jesse curious as well. Yubel was actually finding it difficult to answer the question.

"It's true." admitted Yubel shocking both Syrus and Jesse. "As Jaden told you, I was a pretty good duellist as a kid. One day when Kaiba himself visited our school, he was impressed by my skills and wanted me to learn abroad. But I had to decline."

"For Jaden right?" answered Jesse. Yubel just nodded to the answer.

"Exactly, Jaden was only 7 when I got the offer and it was still difficult for him to move on from the pain of our parents. I knew that I couldn't leave is side." explained Yubel.

"You did it for your brother. You sacrificed an important deal for the sake of your brother and I find it quite admiral." admitted Jesse.

"Thanks Jesse. I'm glad my brother has someone like you to look out for him." thanked Yubel.

"Attention all students, the helicopter has now arrived. Can all students make their way to the back exit. I repeat, can all students make their way to the back exit." said the announcer. The students then began walking off to the exit with their ID and uniforms.

"Well, I guess we better get going too." said Yubel. Jesse and Syrus then started walking with Yubel towards the exit. One by one, the students entered the helicopters and started flying towards Duel Academy.

Yubel was really excited to begin her journey towards becoming a better duellist. She was really excited to spend the next three years with Jaden at the academy. She looked over to Jaden who sitting next to her but he was already asleep. Jaden was still tired from the trip and just decided to rest. Jaden's head then landed on Yubel's shoulder and carried on sleeping.

After landing, all students were called at the main duel hall to hear a speech from Chancellor Sheppard himself.

"Good morning and welcome my students. I am chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here at Duel Academy. And you are the best and brightest students in the world. You have come here to learn the ways of duelling and hopefully our teachers will be able to guide in the best of their abilities. I'm really hoping for the best from all of you students. Now then please head over to your assigned dorms. Hopefully you will find them quite comfortable. Well, depending on how you ranked of course." said Sheppard as he walked away from the stage. The students then started walking to their own dorms.

Yubel finally picked up her luggage and went over to Jaden who was getting his own luggage.

"Well Jaden, guess this is where we split for now." said Yubel.

"Yeah, but I promise I'll be the in blue dorm soon enough." said Jaden. Yubel then hugged her brother and started walking towards her own dorm. Jaden watched as his sister went towards her dorm and started heading towards his own.

"Hey Jaden, you ready to go our dorm?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah. Guess we should probably get going and settle down." said Jaden.

"I can't wait to see what our place is gonna look like." said Syrus feeling excited.

"Syrus, I wouldn't be too happy if I were you. After all, all three of us are in the red dorm. Meaning we're probably not gonna get anything too fancy like the others." said Jesse causing Syrus to slump down in disappointment.

With Yubel

Yubel carried on following the map that was in her PDA and headed South, where her dorm was. She was excited to start her new life in Duel Academy but she was worried about Jaden at the same time. They were going to be apart due to the difference in their rank but she knew that Jaden had good friends to take care of him. Yubel then walked on until she noticed that there were two paths in front of her but it wasn't in her map. She just sighed in defeat since she had no idea where she was going.

"Um excuse me?" asked a very familiar girl. Yubel then turned around to see the girl. "Are you headed over to the girls dorm as well?"

"Oh, yes I am. I was trying to follow this map but I don't think I'm getting any closer." admitted Yubel.

"Well if you want, you can go with me. I'm heading over to there too. I've been on this island before I was admitted to the academy so I know where it is." offered the girl.

"Oh really? Thank you very much. I really appreciate it, being new here I have no idea where anything is." said Yubel.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad to help. My name is Alexis, Alexis Rhodes." introducing herself to Yubel.

"Oh my name is Yubel, Yubel Yuki. Nice to meet you." said Yubel as she offered a handshake. Alexis then took the offer and shook her hand.

"Wait? Did you say Yuki?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah I did. That's my surname." replied Yubel.

"That means you're that Jaden kids sister right?" asked Alexis.

"Yes that would be me." answered Yubel.

"Oh wow, I had no idea. Your brother's really skilled in duelling. I might have to ask you for some duelling tips." said Alexis.

"You're giving me too much credit. Jaden only learned the basics from me, after that he improved on his own." said Yubel.

"Well from the way he's improved, he has a great future here." complimented Alexis.

"Thank you. I'm glad to know someone believes that." said Yubel. The two then carried on having their conversation as they walked on to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

Red Dorm

Jaden, Syrus and Jesse then finally made it to their dorms and went it to see their new accommodations. The room was really simple, a bunker bed with a closet. A simple desk and a window. They may not have had the best arrangements but it was something that they could live with.

"So this is our new place huh, gotta admit it, looks great." said Jesse.

"Yeah but to think that we have to share with three guys, and there's only enough room for two." complained Syrus.

"Well, I guess I'll sleep on the ground if there's not enough space." offered Jaden.

"Hey! Don't forget I'm here too." said ?

"What was that?" asked Syrus. Just then a big figure turned from the top of the bunker bed to reveal another Slifer red who similarly looked like a Koala. Syrus and Jesse jumped back in surprise at his appearance but Jaden wasn't even fazed.

"Would ya stop your screaming!" yelled ?

"Wha...who're you?" asked Syrus.

"The name's Chumley and what're you doing in my room?" asked Chumley.

"Well, the name's Jesse and these are my friends, Syrus and Jaden. We're gonna be your new room mates." said Jesse.

"Well you're new alright. So let me tell you something, as you know there are 3 different kinds of colours here in duel academy. Red, Yellow and blue, as I'm sure you know that Blue is the highest, yellow are the second best and Red are the weakest. Here, we're nothing but duellist duds." said Chumley as he turned his hed and went back to sleep.

"Well that may be for now but we don't intend on being Red forever you know. We're gonna become great duellists too." said Jesse.

"Good luck, if you're starting from the bottom point, you're gonna need it." said Chumley.

Just then Jaden decided to leave the room but Jesse quickly decided to follow after him.

"Hey Jaden, what's wrong?" asked Jesse.

"I'm gonna go and ask Professor Banner if I can get another room. Maybe the three of us were okay but with another person in there, it's too much of a crowd." said Jaden.

"Well we're always here if you need us. Yubel asked us to help you out if you ever needed anything and since we're neighbours, call over whenever you want." said Jesse.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't need it, I can handle myself." said Jaden as he carried on walking.

"(Guess he really is rough around the edges.)" thought Jesse but then a small cat like spirit with a ruby on it's tail appeared on Jesse's shoulder. "Huh? What's that? Yeah I know, he's still a good guy. Let's just give him some time for now Ruby." said Jesse as he went back into the room.

Girl's dorm

After a while walking, Yubel and Alexis finally made it to the Obelisk blue dorm for girls. They went in and checked over to the counter to see their room numbers. After the two got their keys, they both headed into their rooms and found out that they were neighbours.

"Thanks for everything Alexis, I would've never made it here if it wasn't for you." said Yubel.

"Don't worry about it, after we're neighbours now so feel free to come in ask for anything." replied Alexis.

The two girls then went into their rooms and started unpacking their clothes. Yubel looked over to her room to see a huge bed, a closet, a balcony with a great view of the lake and a table for study. She found her accommodations to be everything that she needed. Just then her PDA started beeping and she looked over to see what it was. It was a message from the Chancellor himself who wanted to see her.

"A message from the Chancellor? Must be important, guess I should go now." thought Yubel as she left the room but as she was leaving, Alexis also caught up with her.

"Where ya going?" asked Alexis.

"I'm gonna head over to the academy. Chancellor Sheppard apparently wanted to talk to me but I'm not sure why." said Yubel.

"Really? Guess it must be something important if it's on the first day of our arrival. Do you want me to go with you?" asked Alexis.

"If that's okay, I kind of don't wanna get lost on my way back. I wasn't always the best with directions." admitted Yubel. The two girls then shared a laugh and headed towards the Academy.

With Jaden

Jaden spoke to Professor Banner regarding the accommodations and was glad to lend Jaden the room next door. The person there was apparently arriving later than usual for some reason so it was okay for him to share that room. Jaden then decided to go look over to Academy to see it from the inside, after arriving they were only able to see the main hall so he wanted to see the rest of the academy. As he walking, he could only think about how far he was from his sister from the start and how much he had to work.

Jaden finally got to the academy and started having a look around to see the classes, the cafeteria and the duelling fields. Very impressive since he never saw the privilege of the academies. He carried on looking until he got into the main duelling arena. This was where all the students, teachers and spectators went to see the great duels in the academy. The field was pretty big and Jaden could just imagine himself duelling against Yubel one day. Hoping to show her how much stronger he became. Just then Jaden was about to leave but then two Obelisk blue's arrived.

"Hey! What're you doing here? This is only for the Obelisk blue students." said Taiyou

"And a Slifer Red like you isn't welcome here. You got that?" said Raizou

"Yeah, you see that crest?" said Taiyou as he pointed at an Obelisk the Tormentor sign. "It means its only available for the Obelisks."

"I just came here to get a look. And since when did I need permission to access this place anyway?" said Jaden as he was about to walk away but then the two got in his way.

"I don't like your attitude Slifer." said Raizou

"Yeah? And what're you gonna do about it?" questioned Jaden.

"How about we duel and I'll show you some respect?!" said Raizou as he got his duel disk ready but then...

"No!" said Chazz as he stood up from the spectator seats.

"Huh, Chazz? What's up?" asked Taiyou.

"If anyone's gonna duel this kid, it's me." said Chazz. Jaden just looked over at the Obelisk blue in confusion.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Jaden which surprised both Raizou and Taiyou.

"You've never heard of Chazz Princeton? He was the number one duellist back at our prep school and so you better show him the respect he deserves." said Taiyou.

"Yeah, he's gonna become the future king of games." said Raizou.

"I doubt it." said Jaden.

"What?!" yelled Raizou and Taiyou.

"There's no way he can be the "King of Games" since my nee-san can probably wipe the floor with this guy." said Jaden.

"Hahaha. Are you kidding me? A Slifer's sister? That's never gonna happen." said Taiyou.

"Shut it you two. He might be right." said Chazz which confused Raizou and Taiyou.

"What? What're you talking about Chazz?" asked Taiyou.

"This kid did beat Crowler and if he say's his sister is even better, maybe she does have the potential to beat me." said Chazz.

"You got that right." said Jaden.

"Or was it just luck? I doubt you or your sister can beat me, there's only room for one "King of Games" and that's me. Unless you wanna prove me wrong and beat me?" challenged Chazz.

"Bring it on." said Jaden in a serious voice.

"Jaden?" said Yubel as she entered the duel arena with Alexis.

"Nee-san? What are you doing here?" asked Jaden.

"I just came down from visiting the Chancellor but what are you doing here and what's going on?" asked Yubel. The three Obelisk students were just blushing red after seeing Yubel's beautiful face.

"Y-yo...you're his old sister?" asked Tairou as he was still amazed at her beauty.

"And you're an Obelisk blue?" asked Raizou.

Both of the Obelisk students were amazed that a Slifer's old sister was not only an Obelisk blue but a beautiful one too. Most people would normally think that Alexis was the best looking female but with her, Alexis might just have a competition.

"Yes, I am. But I want to know what is going on here." said Yubel.

"Well, your brother here was trespassing on Obelisk grounds and he was acting rude to us." said Chazz. Jaden was just holding his rage in with every word they were saying.

"Well does it matter Chazz? You were there when he told Crowler about his past and his hardships, you of all people should've just let this go. Besides it just his first day here and you're already causing him trouble?!" questioned Alexis but then Yubel just stopped her.

"Yubel?" asked Alexis.

"If what you say is true, then please forgive him. My brother had it difficult as he was growing up and so I hope you can understand his attitude." apologised Yubel as he bowed her head to Chazz which surprised Jaden. He was really angry that she had to apologise for his mistake.

"Sorry but I don't want your apology. We've already decided on a duel and he has to man up. Unless he wants to hide behind his sister like a coward." mocked Chazz. But then Jaden's eyes immediately transformed gold and reverted. Yubel was able to sense the power that Jaden was releasing and quickly grabbed Jaden's hand and shook her head.

"…...nee-san?" asked Jaden with sadness. He couldn't help but feel guilty for all the trouble they had to go through and now on the first day, Yubel already had to step in.

"It's okay Jaden. Don't let yourself get angry." said Yubel as she tried to calm down Jaden.

"….okay." said Jaden.

"Tsk pathetic. A duellist who can't even stand up without his old sister. You're just use..." said Chazz.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Yubel silencing the entire room.

"Y...Yubel?" asked Alexis.

"I don't care if you insult me but if you insult my brother, I won't stand for it. If you're looking for an opponent , then duel me!" said Yubel.

"What?!" yelled the Obelisk students.

"What? I'm supposed to duel your brother, not you. After all, I don't have anything against you and I don't really wanna embarrass you in front of your brother." said Chazz.

"Where did all that confidence go? If you're too afraid to duel me then just apologise for insulting my brother." said Yubel which annoyed Chazz.

"Fine then! I'll duel you! If I lose, then I'll apologise to your brother." said Chazz.

"Sounds good to me." said Yubel.

"But if I win...y-you..." said Chazz.

"And if I lose?" asked Yubel.

"Then you're going to be my girlfriend!" said Chazz which just made everyone have a poker face.

"…...w-what? What did you just say?" asked Yubel.

"I said, if I win, you'll be my...girlfriend." said Chazz with a slight blush. Jaden didn't really say anything but he just punched the wall, leaving a giant fist mark which surprised the other Obelisk students.

"So do you agree or not?" asked Chazz.

"Okay, I agree." said Yubel which angered both Alexis and Jaden.

"Nee-san, what're you saying?! You can't agree to that!" yelled Jaden.

"He's right, Yubel. I know you're duelling for your brother but the stakes are too high for you." said Alexis.

"Guys it's okay. All I have to do is win right, simple enough." said Yubel.

"(Where does all that confidence come from?)" thought Alexis.

Chazz and Yubel then went to the main duelling arena and got their duel disks ready.

"(Guess it's finally time to see what she's made of. If what Jaden said about is true then she must be really good to get an offer by Kaiba himself.)" thought Alexis.

"You show her Chazz!" said Raizou.

"Yeah, show her that you're the best." said Tairou.

"Just a fair warning by the way, I'm not gonna hold back cos you're a girl. (A pretty one at that)" said Chazz.

"It's fine after all, neither will I." said Yubel.

"DUEL!" said Yubel and Chazz

Chazz: 4000

Yubel : 4000

The two then drew 5 cars from their deck.

"Alright, I'll start things off." said Chazz as he drew a card and smiled as he had a plan ready.

"For my first move, I'll summon reborn zombie in defence mode!"

-Reborn Zombie – LV4 - (1000/1600) -

"Next I'll throw a face down and end my turn." said Chazz.

Yubel was really impressed by his first turn, she could see that he had something planned but it wasn't gonna be enough.

"Not a great a start for someone so cocky. I draw." said Yubel. She then looked over at her hand and knew the best move.

"Alright, I'll start things off with my Elemental hero Blazeman!" said Yubel.

-Elemental Hero Blazeman- LV4 - (1200/1800)

"When my Blazeman is summoned to the field, I get to add one polymerisation from my deck to my hand!" said Yubel as she took out a polymerisation from her deck.

"(Is that my...deck?)" thought Jaden.

"Now I activate my spell card "Polymerisation" to fuse my Elemental Hero Blazeman and my Elemental Hero Shadow Mist to create, Elemental Hero Escurido!" said Yubel.

-Elemental Hero Escurido - LV8 - (2500/2000) -

"Also due to the effect of my Elemental Hero Shadow Mist, I get add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand and I pick Elemental Hero Stratos." said Yubel as she added the card from her deck.

"I don't care what card you add since your monster is now mine! I activate the trap "Chthonian Polymer", this trap allows me to tribute my Reborn Zombie and take control of one fusion summoned monster. So now that monster is mine!" said Chazz. Just then the Dark hero immediately flew over to Chazz but it had a dark aura.

"Oh no, now she has no monsters!" worried Alexis.

"It's fine." said Jaden with no worry. Alexis just looked at Jaden with confusion since she thought that he of all people would be worried about his sister having no monsters.

"What do you mean? Can't you see that she has no monsters and her field is empty too." said Alexis.

"Nee-san's been in many worse situations then this. I doubt she's even worried." said Jaden. Alexis then looked over to Yubel who was keeping her cool and didn't even looked worried that her monster was stolen.

"Okay then, I'll set one card face down and that should do it for me." said Yubel.

"Okay my turn!" said Chazz as he drew his card. He looked please with what he drew.

"Alright I summon the Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" said Chazz

-Chthonian Soldier – LV4 - (1200/1400) -

"Now to make use of your monster, go Elemental Hero Escurido! Attack her directly!" said Chazz. Just then the Escurido charged towards Yubel with his claws but Yubel just smirked at his move.

"I activate the effect of my Rainbow Kuriboh! When my opponent's monster is about to attack me, I can equip Rainbow Kuriboh to that monster and it won't be able to attack." said Yubel. The small Rainbow Kuriboh then flew over to Escurido and covered him in a rainbow veil which prevented him from moving.

"So you stopped one of my attacks but I still have my Soldier. Go attack her directly!" said Chazz. The Soldier then charged towards Yubel and slashed her.

Yubel – 2800

"And you're still not concerned?" asked Alexis.

"Nee-san knows that to aim for victory, you're gonna have to give up some life points. I know she can handle this, after all I know what she's planning." said Jaden.

"You do? How?" asked Alexis.

"Because that use to be my deck." said Jaden.

"Okay then, I'll end my turn with a face down. Hope I wasn't too rough on ya." said Chazz.

"Not even the slightest. I draw." said Yubel. "(Well, at least Elemental Hero Escurido can't attack. That means all I have to do is take care of that Chthonian Soldier) I summon the Elemental Hero Stratos!" said Yubel.

-Elemental Hero Stratos - LV4 - (1800/300)

"When he's summoned to the field, I get to add one "Hero" monster from my deck to my hand and I pick Elemental Hero Ice Edge. But that's not all, now my Stratos is gonna attack your Chthonian Soldier!" said Yubel. Stratos then took to the air and sent a strong gust towards the Soldier destroying it.

Chazz – 3400

But then after the Soldier was destroyed, the blade flew directly toward Yubel and went right through her.

"Sorry but when my Chthonian Solder is destroyed by battle, you take the same amount of damage I take. Difference is that you hardly have much compared to me." said Chazz.

Yubel – 2200

"Well this isn't over just yet. Next I'll throw down another face down and call it a turn." said Yubel.

"This really isn't looking good for Yubel. Her life points won't last like this." said Alexis.

"You clearly don't know my nee-san like I do. I've duelled her for years and if she's taught me anything, its that no matter how bad the situation may look, you can always turn it around. And for her, this is nothing. She hasn't even pulled out her trump card yet." said Jaden.

"You really do care for her don't you Jaden." said Alexis.

"Well of course, she's my only sister and she's all I've got. I'm gonna be just as good as her and show her that I'm a great duellist." said Jaden.

"Well, let's just see how good she really is." said Alexis.

"This clearly won't last long. I draw." said Chazz. Chazz just grinned at the card he drew and it was gonna help him turn the duel around.

"First I activate my spell card "Mystical Space Typhoon", with it I can destroy one spell or trap on the field and I think your Rainbow Kuriboh is gonna bite the dust." said Chazz. A strong typhoon flew into the field and got rid of the rainbow veil which was covering Escurido.

"Now that that's out of the way, your monsters about to go bye bye! Go Escurido! Attack her Stratos!" said Chazz. Escurido once again charged towards Yubel's monster.

"Too bad, it won't work! I activate my trap! "Mirror Gate"!" said Yubel.

"Amazing, with that their monsters are gonna swap places." said Alexis.

"Meaning it's Chazz's life points that are gonna go bye bye." said Jaden.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, Escurido gains a boost of 100 attacks points for each "Elemental HERO" monster in my graveyard! And since I have two, well you can do the simple maths." said Yubel.

-Elemental Hero Escurido - (2500/2000) - (2700/2000)

The monsters then swapped locations and Escurido charged towards Stratos which was on Chazz's side of the field and slashed it.

Chazz – 2500

"Way to go Yubel. You're still in the game!" said Alexis.

"I knew she could handle it!" said Jaden.

"Dumb luck, but nothing's gonna save you from this! I activate my "Chthonian Blast", since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours and I pick the Elemental Hero Escurido!" said Chazz.

Escurido was then covered in a whirlwind and then destroyed. "Did I forget to mention you take damage equal to half of his original attack points."

Yubel – 950

"Oh no, she's really low now." said Alexis.

"(Come on nee-san, that's enough just end it)" thought Jaden as he was starting to get a bit worried.

"Hah, I knew you were just a joke. After all, why would Kaiba pick someone like you to go study abroad with your duelling skills?" said Chazz.

Yubel didn't respond and just kept her cool but Jaden began clenching his fist again.

"Whatever, I activate my trap! "Call of the Haunted", this allows me to bring back my Chthonian Solider." said Chazz.

A dark aura rose from the ground as the Chthonian Solider returned back from the dead.

-Chthonian Solider – LV4 - (1200/1400)

"But he won't be staying long. I tribute him to summon him to summon my Mefist the Infernal General."

-Mefist the Infernal General – LV5 - (1800/1700)

"Not the strongest monster to summon against nee-san." said Jaden.

"True but at least Chazz has a monster. Yubel's barely hanging on with no monsters. I hope she can pull through." said Alexis.

"Don't worry, I know she will. (I hope)" said Jaden.

"Not bad." said Yubel.

"Not bad? Not bad?! Awfully confident for someone who's in a pretty bad situation." said Chazz.

"Hey, as long I still have life points and cards in my deck, I'm never in a bad situation." said Yubel.

"Well see about that, just make your move." said Chazz.

"With pleasure. I draw." said Yubel as she drew a card. She didn't really have a major move just yet but it was enough to plan the final assault.

"I'll set a monster and end my turn." said Yubel.

"Wow, that was a lame move. But this is where it ends." said Chazz as he drew a card.

"I now tribute Mefist to summon the Great Maju Garzett!" said Chazz.

-Great Maju Garzett - LV6 - (0/0)

"A monster with no attack? What's he thinking?" asked Jaden.

"It's his ability, he gains attacks points that are double to the monster he used to tribute summon it." said Alexis.

"That's right, since my Mefist had 1800 attacks points, it means it's over. My Garzett's attack is now 3600!" said Chazz.

-Great Maju Garzett - LV6 - (3600/0)-

"At least she's got some defence. No matter how much attack that thing has it can't hurt her right now." said Alexis.

"Wrong Alexis, cos this card is gonna seal the deal! I activate my spell card. "Double Attack"! By discarding a monster whose level is higher then the monster I control, that monster will be able to attack twice! So by discarding Despair from the Dark, my Garzett will be able to attack twice!" said Chazz.

"Oh no! Her life points can't take another hit!" said Jaden.

"Not my problem! Attack that defence monster!" said Chazz. Garzett then charged as he slammed his fist on the set monster.

"That monster was Elemental Hero Flash! And his effect activates! Since he was destroyed in battle, I can banish him and three other heroes to add a normal spell. I banish Stratos, Shadow Mist and Blazeman to add Polymerization to my hand!" said Yubel as she added Polymerization.

"Too bad you won't get the chance to use it! Now end it!" yelled Chazz as the Garzett ran towards Yubel.

"Oh no! It's over!" said Alexis.

"Not if I can help it! I activate the effect of my Rainbow Kuriboh! If you declare a direct attack, I can re-summon him from my grave in defence mode! Sadly he's banished after he's removed from the field." said Yubel. Garzett then charged and attacked the Kuriboh.

"Thanks for taking one for team Rainbow." said Yubel.

"Whoa that was close. If that attack connected then she would have to become Chazz's girlfriend." said Alexis.

"I know she can win this! Go for it Nee-san!" cheered Jaden.

"I doubt it, cos I still have a monster while you don't. Let's just how you change this!" said Chazz as he ended his turn.

"I'll show alright. In fact, I'll end it now! I draw!" said Yubel as she drew a card.

"(Just what I needed!) I activate the spell card, "Polymerization"! I fuse together the Elemental Hero Ocean and Woodsman to create, Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" said Yubel.

-Elemental Hero Terra Firma – LV8 - (2500/2000)

"What a waste, you just summoned a weak monster! How is that gonna change anything?" asked Chazz.

"I'm not done yet! Next I activate my other spell, "Parallel world fusion"! I can fusion summon an Elemental Hero monster by returning the banished materials into my deck. I return both Stratos and Shadow mist to summon..." said Yubel but then...

"Guys! We got company, campus guards! If they find us, we're in trouble!" said Alexis.

"What? Why? We're all students here." said Jaden.

"The rules say no off hour arena duels and Chazz knows that too." said Alexis.

"Come on Chazz let's go!" said Raizou.

"You lucked out this time but I won't quit on you." said Chazz as he walked off.

"We're do you think you're going, the match isn't over!" said Jaden.

"Yes it is, I've seen what I needed to see and I'm satisfied with what I saw." said Chazz as he left the arena.

"Come on let's go Yubel" said Alexis. The three then immediately ran out before the guards caught them and made it to the entrace.

Entrace

"Sorry you couldn't finish the duel but at least no one lost." said Alexis.

"But we knew that he would. Isn't that right nee-san?" said Jaden.

"What?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, he's right. I could've beat him in my first turn." said Yubel.

"What? But how?" asked Alexis.

"With these two." said Yubel as she showed her "De-fusion" and "Flash Fusion"

How it could've been

"Now your monster is mine!" said Chazz as he activated Chthonian Polymer.

"No it's not! I activate "De-fusion"! Return my monsters!" said Yubel. Just then Blazeman and Shadow Mist returned to the field.

-Elemental hero Blazeman - LV4 - (1200/1800)

-Elemental hero Shadow Mist - LV4 - (1000/1500)

"Now that your field is open! Attack him directly!" said Yubel. Blazeman unleashed a giant fireball and Shadow mist sent a shadow ball towards Chazz.

Chazz – 1800

"Next I play, "Flash Fusion"! I can immediately fusion summon using monsters on my field so fuse to create the Elemental Hero Escurido!" said Yubel.

-Elemental Hero Escurido- LV8 - (2500/2000)

"Attack and finish it!" said Yubel.

Chazz – 0

How it could've been ended

"Wow, then why didn't you?" asked Alexis.

"I wanted to see if he was all talk or not and he definitely isn't. He's a strong duellist but he really shouldn't under estimate his opponents." said Yubel.

"Right, that's a lesson I won't forget." said Jaden.

"We better get going before the guards catch up to us. Besides it's almost time for the welcoming party." said Alexis.

"Okay let's go." said Yubel as they all left for their dorms.

Red Dorm

Jaden was finally finished with all the adventure of the day and decided to rest in his room. He could hear Jesse, Syrus and Chumley all talking to each other in the dorm and smiled as they were at least getting along. Hopefully he could join them too but today was not that day, he just wanted to rest. he then went to his dorm room and opened the door but when he opened the door...

There was a figure wrapped in towel. She had a long purple hair, a rather large cup size and was practically naked.

"….uh" said the female figure

"…..uh" said Jaden.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed both Jaden and the girl.

Chapter End

(A/N I have not done this for a while and for not good reasons. I started a Danny Phantom fic which is surprisingly popular and decided to focus on that. But I didn't want to leave this fic out too since a lot of people gave me their opinions and criticism which I definitely appreciate. Thank you all for reasing and if you do find any faults or room for improvements then please tell me. I'll definitely attempt to make it better in the future. Have a good morning/day/evening/night)


End file.
